Eres un tipo raro
by Chic vampire
Summary: Cullen no es normal, a todos los santos bailes y fiestas que hay en el colegio el me invita. Se comporta como todo un caballero durante toda la noche, me lleva a casa y se despide. En el colegio me saluda siempre guiñándome un ojo.


Edward Cullen es un tipo raro. ¿Saben porque? No se ustedes pero cuando un chico quiere estar con una chica la invita a salir por un tiempo, le confiesa sus sentimientos y ahí para adelante. Pero Cullen no es normal, a todos los santos bailes y fiestas que hay en el colegio el me invita. Se comporta como todo un caballero durante toda la noche, me lleva a casa y se despide. En el colegio me saluda siempre guiñándome un ojo. La ultima fiesta que había a la vista era la que organizaba mi mejor amiga Alice. Iba hacer el sábado y ya ni se tomaban la molestia de invitarme porque sabían con quien iba a ir. No es que no me gustara Cullen estaba enamoradísima de el desde 2 de secundaria pero cuando me iba a dejar a mi casa siempre se despedía con un beso en la mejilla y ya la situación ya me harto, esta vez yo iba a tomar el control.

Estábamos en la clase de Literatura cuando Jasper me pasó un papel doblado.

"Te lo manda Edward" me susurro mientras el profesor escribía en la pizarra.

Lo leí, "¿Vamos a la fiesta de Alice juntos?"

"Claro. A las 6:30 EN PUNTO."

Se la di a Jasper. Pude percibir la risa de Edward que trato disimular con una tos. Uno de las cosas que no me gustaban de Edward era que a veces llegaba un poco tarde.

A Edward Cullen lo que no le faltaban era chicas detrás de el. Era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y todas estaban locas por el. Pero por alguna extraña razón el nunca las invitaba a las fiestas, me invitaba a mi y por mas estupido que suene, se sentía bien, muy bien.

"Creo que por esa sonrisa que traes, alguien ya te invito a la fiesta" me pregunto Rose, la hermana de Jazz, cuando salí de clases.

"¿Quién crees que fue?" empecé con el juego de siempre.

"Déjame adivinar" y se puso a pensar.

"Te doy una pista" seguí el juego

"Empieza con E y termina dward" dije

"Oh que sorpresa!. El súper bombón de toda la escuela invito a Bella Swan a la fiesta de la duende" creo que lo dijo un poco alto porque todas me quedaron mirando.

"Hasta ahora no entiendo por que siempre la invita a ella, es obvio que hay chicas mas bonitas, como yo acá" dije una chica odiosa llamada Jessica.

Envidia, eso se sentía en el ambiente.

"Vámonos a comer Rose"

Siempre en el almuerzo me sentaba con Rose, su novio Emmett, Alice, su novio Jasper y Edward. Era raro, tanto tiempo juntos y el siempre me hablaba poco pero para invitarme todo el roche se iba. Cuando llegue en 2 de secundaria ellos se convirtieron inmediatamente en mis amigos. Todavía me faltaba un año para terminar y hasta ahora las pocas palabras que había cruzado con Edward sin estar en una fiesta habían sido especiales.

* * *

El sábado en la tarde estaba en la casa de Rosalie arreglándome para la fiesta. Había decidido ya que ponerme, ehhh… bueno Alice decidió que me iba poner. Ella estaba en los últimos arreglos en lo que iba a ser la fiesta del año.

"Bells, ¿Planchado u ondulado?"

"Ondulado"

Tomo la maquina y empezó ha hacerme las ondas. Llevaba un maquillaje ligero. El vestido que había escogido Alice era un strappless color negro. Mi problema eran los zapatos negros taco 6. Ya podía sentir el dolor en mis pies. A las 6 ya estaba en mi casa. Charlie tenía turno de noche y ya se había ido. Cuando me pregunto con quien iba al baile le dije que con Edward y me dijo "confío en ese chico".

6:25 ya tenía el chaleco que iba llevar, la cartera y estaba sentada en la mesa de la sala.

6:29 sonó el timbre.

Agarre todo y me mire en el espejo por ultima vez. Esta noche iba a ser la noche.

"Llegaste temprano" le dije cuando abrí la puerta. Llevaba unos pantalones de vestir con una camisa azul abierta en los dos primeros botones.

"Si y traje flores" saco de atrás un ramo de rosas rojas.

"Gracias. Voy a ponerlas en agua. Entra" fui hacia la cocina cogi un florero lo llene de agua y lo deje a un lado. Eran unas flores muy bonitas y el me las había traído. Ya me había demorado bastante en la cocina. Salí y me encontré con Edward agarrando un cuadro mío de cuando era chiquita. Susurro algo que no llegue a escuchar.

"Edward, ¿vamos?" le pregunte mientras el ponía rápidamente mi cuadro en su sitio.

"Claro" me señalo la puerta. Entramos a su Volvo Plateado. Se supone que a los dieciséis en Forks solo puedes sacar un permiso para manejar dentro de la ciudad con supervisión adulta pero siendo Edward, el chico prodigio, según mi papa no importaba que el anduviera sin persona adulta al costado. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Empezó a conducir el carro a una velocidad que como siempre sacaba lo peor de mí. Tal mirada debo de haberle dado que al segundo la velocidad del carro era normal. La fiesta era en la Mansión Cullen. Mi amiga era hija única y un poco consentida.

"Y… ¿Qué tal?" me pregunto.

"Bien" le dije.

"Quieres preguntarme algo" no era una pregunta era una afirmación.

"¿Cómo…?"

"Conozco muy bien tus facciones"

"Ah…"

"Dispara"

"¿Porque?"

"Mas especifico, por favor"

"¿Por qué me invitas a todos los bailes?"

"Porque me agrada tu compañía" solamente era eso, amistad.

"Y hay otra razón pero no la sabrás hasta la noche"

"¿Que?" pregunte sin creérmelo.

"Ya lo veras, ahora solo disfruta la fiesta" y ya habíamos llegado. Como siempre todo era magnifico desde la entrada hasta los invitados. Solo Alice Brandon podría hacer esto.

"Chicos" nos paso la voz Alice mientras bajaba a toda prisa la escalera principal. Detrás de ella pero de forma mas pausada bajaba su Jasper.

"Bells, te ves hermosa. Tienes que presentarme a tu estilista"

"Ali, tu eres mi estilista"

"Con razón. Nadie tiene mejor gusto que yo"

"Eddie que sorpresa verte con Bella" esa oración tenia la marca de ESS.

"Ali" le dije en tono de advertencia.

"Ok, lo dejo. ¿Dónde esta Jazz?"

"Atrás tuyo" dijo el aludido.

"Bueno Bella y Edward disfruten la fiesta dentro de poco me sentare con ustedes" agarro a Jasper de la mano y se fue a saludar a mas gente.

"¿Vamos a bailar?" me pregunto Ed.

"Claro" dije mientras nos dirigíamos a la pista de baile. No veía a Rose ni a Emmett pero sinceramente en ese momento no me importaba por que estaba con Edward. Habíamos estado bailando un buen rato cuando Edward me pregunto si quería algo que tomar acepte y el se fue hacia la "barra".

"Bella hay un problemon" me dijo preocupada Alice.

"¿Cual?"

"Rose"

"¿Qué paso?"

"Tienes que subir"

"¿Porque? ¿Qué le ha pasado?"

"Tiene que ver con Emmett o algo así le escuche decir"

"Vamos". Subí mientras Alice le hacia un signo a alguien que no logre entender.

Alice me indico que estaba en su cuarto. Entré y Rose estaba en llanto.

"Rose, ¿Qué te paso?"

"Ay.. Bella"

"¿Qué paso?" dije mientras me acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

"Emmett me engaño"

"!¿Como?¡" Idiota, imbecil estupido, arghhh…

"Lo fui a ver esta tarde a su casa y lo vi ayyyyyyyyyyy… Bella" lloraba y lloraba.

"Y, ¿Qué paso?"

"Se estaba besando con con con Lauren" Maldita desgraciada siempre supe que esa chica era una fácil.

Estuvo llorando por unos cuantos minutos más.

"Be-Bella y ¿Qué voy hacer?"

"Dejarlo" eso era lo que tenia que hacer. Aunque no podía creer que Emmett le hubiera hecho eso a Rosalie. Los dos han estado juntos desde que empezó la secundaria.

"¿Qué hiciste después?"

"Me Me vino corriendo hasta acá"

"! Belllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaa ¡" y seguía llorando. A este punto si hubiera un premio para mejor amiga creo que debería merecérmelo.

"Rose, Rose que te parece si vas al baño, te lavas tu cara, te arreglas un poco y si quieres vamos a la fiesta"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaa!" y se fue corriendo al baño. Pasaron más minutos hasta que Rosa salio del baño arreglada. Se puso un vestido morado de Alice y se le veía muy bien.

"Ya vamos"

"Sip" salimos del cuarto y yo iba delante de ella. Cuando íbamos abajar las escaleras voltee y Rose estaba al fondo.

"Avanza, avanza ahí voy" me dijo mientras yo volteaba a bajar las escaleras.

"OK" baje un escalón y las luces se prendieron y mis ojos me molestaban mucho entonces me los cubrí con la mano mientras con la otra iba bajando.

Sentí que alguien me agarraba la mano y esa sensación, solo había una personas que podía hacerme sentir eso.

"¿Edward que esta pasando?"

"Te dije que te tenia una sorpresa. Mira la pantalla" me dijo. Vi la pantalla y estaba rodando un video con fotos nuestras, sentados, bailando, conversando. En un momento mire hacia un lado y vi a Alice con Jasper y a Rosalie… ¿con Emmett?

Estaba segura que esto era una trampa.

Todo el mundo miraba atento, las chicas me miraban asesinamente y los chicos le hacían muecas de besos a Edward. Todos sabían que estaba pasando menos yo. Una foto capto verdaderamente toda mi atención, era la foto que el había agarrado hoy en mi casa. De repente el video acabo y las luces se posaron de nuevos sobre nosotros.

Edward agarro un micrófono y me dijo

"Bella, yo siempre te he querido y lo siento por no decirlo antes pero tenia mucho miedo"

"Yo también te quiero mucho Edward" le susurre.

"Se que estas harta de todas las fiestas que te he invitado pero era la única forma que he encontrado para estar contigo y poderte conocer mejor"

"¿Me conociste mejor?"

"Eres todo para mi y lo se"

"¿La foto…?"

"Tu papa ayudo un poco"

"Todo el mundo lo sabia menos yo"

"Eh… si"

"¿Alice?"

"Si"

"¿Emmett y Rosalie no terminaron?"

"No, Emmett nunca podría engañar a Rose" me dijo negando con la cabeza.

"Bueno ¿me prestas el micrófono?"

"Claro"

"Alice, Rose, Jazz y Emmett los voy a matar"

Los susodichos se rieron un poco nerviosamente

"Ahora, ¿quieres… quieres?"

"Cullen, pasaron 5 fiestas mas y tu sigues en esa palabra"

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

"No lo se tal vez…"

"Swan" me amenazo.

"Cullen" lo amenacé ahora yo.

"Responde" hizo un pucherito.

"Obvio que si" Iba hacer bastante rochoso besarse delante de diez mil personas pero ¿Who cares?

Juntamos nuestras caras y nos besamos dulcemente. Sabia que lo mejor vendría para después.

Wish you like!

Este One – Shot se lo dedico a todas las chicas que como yo creen que el final de cuentos de hadas existe.


End file.
